Sutōkā "The Stalker."
246244.jpg Appearance 6922c7eca90bbea6a6b521fd937d3ed4.jpg yuno_gasai_by_yamicchi-d5xg2pa.png 49f9729b6d3238ab66f00cd7e5aeead5.jpg 72fa9ab856b46f66a3973f6911cc7083.jpg Behavior/Personality tumblr_static_d1uejo4uu28sc04wswcs8kskk.gif suto1.gif suto3.gif suto2.gif suto5.gif suto0.gif yandere.gif yunoooo.gif nu2.gif 4343323.gif Roleplay Allignment 619242_anime-mirai-nikki-fighting-gasai-yuno-yuno-gasai.gif Occupation/Class Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '''- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. '''Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- Weapon of Choice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * 100 Percent Muscle Usage * Maximum Brain Capacity * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Agility * Peak Human Celerity * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Dexterity * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Endurance * Peak Human Equilibrium * Peak Human Flexibility * Peak Human Healing * Peak Human Intelligence * Peak Human Jump * Peak Human Longevity * Peak Human Reflexes * Peak Human Sensory System * Peak Human Speed * Peak Human Stamina * Peak Human Strength * Peak Human Wisdom Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun